Insomnia, Insomnia.
by Amy7
Summary: It's an R&R fic! I have just added part 3! Please R+R! Sorry it took so long...
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Insomnia - part 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!  
  
Introduction: It was the year 2005. Rachel lived back where she used to live in Monica and Chandler's old apartment. Monica and Chandler lived in a house on the outskirts of New York with their three year old daughter Corinne. Joey still lived in his apartment. Phoebe lived where she always lived because of her Grandmothers spirit and Ross also lived where he used to live.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Everybody had gathered at Monica and Chandlers house for a get together. It was getting late and everybody was getting tired. Corinne (Cori) had already gone to bed.  
  
"So who's gonna sleep on the couch, we only have 5 rooms." Monica explained.  
  
"Only..." Joey muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I don't mind the couch..." Rach said, seeing that nobody else was volunteering to sleep on it.  
  
"Well I'm sure it doesn't mind you either Rach!" Chandler exclaimed mocking her.  
  
"Oh, haha, your so funny Chandler!" Rach sarcastically replied.  
  
"Rach, you have the room, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Ross said.  
  
"Ross, I really don't mind..." She explained.  
  
"No, Rach, you're having the room." Ross concluded.  
  
"Thanks..." She replied.  
  
"Okay, so it's settled then, lets all go to bed!" Monica exclaimed before anyone could change their mind. "Joey you can go down the hall, Rach you can go upstairs next to Corinne's room. Pheebs, you go down that hall" (Pointed in the opposite direction to where Joey was heading.) She explained.  
  
"Boy, you sure do have a lot of halls!" Ross commented.  
  
"Chandler, can you get Ross some blankets?" Monica asked.  
  
"Sure..." he replied as he went upstairs to get them.  
  
"Night guys!" Phoebe said as she headed to her room.  
  
"Night!" (various goodnights from everyone)  
  
Joey headed to his room and so did Rachel and Monica. Chandler reappeared with the blankets.  
  
"Night man!" He said.  
  
Night!" Replied Ross.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ross was asleep on the couch as Rachel crept downstairs about an hour after they had all gone to bed. She walked over to the front door and checked that it was locked. It wasn't, so she looked through the keys that were hanging next to the door. She knocked a bunch off and they clonked on the hard floor. She looked over to Ross, to see if the noise had woken him up. She didn't think that it would have woken him but it actually had. Rach went back to the keys and found the right one and locked the door.  
  
"Rach what are you doing?" Ross asked.  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed surprised that he was awake. Once again dropping the keys on the hard floor.  
  
"You just locked the door!" Ross stated.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't locked..." She replied.  
  
"Uh, since when has that bothered you?" He commented.  
  
"Since NOW Ross, can't we just drop this!" She argued.  
  
"Fine! What are you doing up anyway?" Ross asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep..." She answered.  
  
"What's wrong, are you nervous about something?" He asked softly.  
  
"No... I don't know..."  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?" He offered.  
  
"No, it's okay...night Ross!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Night..." He called as she disappeared up the stairs. He had really wanted her to tell him what was wrong but maybe it was better to just leave it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rach was lying in her bed thinking. 'Am I ever going to feel safe again? How can I tell them what happened, especially Ross! I hate lying to them and they are going to hate the fact that I hadn't told them before!' She turned over restlessly and gradually drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning!" Rachel exclaimed as she came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There was already 5 pairs of hungry eyes watching Monica cook pancakes for breakfast. She laughed at the sight and joined them at the table.  
  
It was Saturday morning and they all had until the Tuesday off work.  
  
"Thanks Mommy!" Cori said as Monica put a couple of pancakes on her plate.  
  
"How come she gets served first?!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Because she's the youngest..." Monica explained.  
  
"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Rachel asked.  
  
"We were just saying that we should go to the beach house for a few days." Phoebe said.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Rach exclaimed satisfied with it.  
  
"We'll go today, of course we have gotta pack first, then go and come home on Monday." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Alright we'll all go get out stuff after breakfast. Chandler, Cori and I will drive and pick up Joey, and Phoebe can drive the cab with Ross and Rachel!" Monica concluded taking charge.  
  
"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I KNOW!!" (you know the one!) Monica stated.  
  
"Wait, does that mean I have to drive?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Honey, we can take it in turns!" Monica said.  
  
"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!!" Phoebe reiterated.  
  
Everybody laughs and they all go their separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Thanks for reading everyone...i hope you like it better now I have re-wrote it!! Please Review... but only critisize if its going to be constructive please :) Thanks again!!  
  
  



	2. part 2

  
Okay so here is the next part...thankyou if you read the last part, and thanks of you reviwed as   
well. This part just brings the story that bit further.....anyways here it is!! :)  
  
  
Insomnia - Part 2  
  
  
  
"Joey are you ready?" Monica yelled as she came into his and Rachel's apartment.  
  
"Yup almost!" He replied.  
  
"Rach, are you in your room?" Mon asked.  
  
She poked her head out from her room. "Yeah!" She said.  
  
"Phoebe should be here any minute, are you nearly ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready!" She replied as she lugged 2 suitcases out into the living room.  
  
"You packed all that in just 15 minutes!" exclamed Monica. "Yeah, look Monica, whats your   
point?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nothing, uh Rach are you okay?"  
  
"Ready!! Beachouse baby!!" Joey exclaimed as he came out of his room.  
  
"I'll see you guys up there!" Rach said. She really needed to tell somebody but couldn't   
really tell Monica because now that her and Chandler had moved, and since they had got married   
they werent so clost anymore.  
  
"See ya!" Monica and Joey yelled as they exited.  
  
"Beachouse baby!!" She heard Joey cry out. "OW!!"  
  
Rachel laughed just as Ross came in. "Hey!" he said.  
  
"Hey yourself..." Rach said as she went to the door and closed and locked it.  
  
"Uh...Rach, what are you doing? Phoebe's gonna be here any minute!"  
  
"So, Ross, she knows how to knock doesn't she!"  
  
He gave her a funny look. She took out her cellphone. "Ross do you have your cell?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Cos I'm not gonna take mine..."  
  
"Why?" Ross asked confused.  
  
"Cos, I'm just not okay!"  
  
"O...kay.." Ross replied slightly confused.  
  
"Can I use yours instead, I mean use it while we are at the Beach house?"  
  
"Okay, why can't you use your own though?"  
  
"Cos I can't..." She said as she disappeard into her room.  
  
"Okay well if you wanna use mine, I'm gonna use yours," he said. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Huh...whatever Ross, now where the hell is Phoebe." She said not hearing what Ross had really  
said.  
  
Ross went over and opened the door. "Hey Phoebs!" Why didn't you knock?"  
  
"Cos, well the door was locked, and you know..." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, what?" Ross asked her.  
  
"Well, you know, lobsters!"  
  
"Pheobs don't start that again!" Rachel said.  
  
"Come on lets go!" Ross insisted. "Rach do you want a hand with your suitcases?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ross!"  
  
"No problem!" Ross concluded as Phoebe started doing the claw motion with her hands. He gave   
her a look and Phoebe started whistling like she had never done anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica, Chandler, Joey and Cori were in the car. "Daddy, are we nearly there yet?" Cori   
whined to Chandler.  
  
"Honey, you bought lots of toys int the car, why don't you play with them?" Monica said trying  
to distract her daughter.  
  
"Okay!" Cori exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rach was asleep with her head on Ross's shoulder. Phoebe had told them, they both had to sit   
in the back because it was a cab. She put up her hand and did the claw motion so Ross could   
see.  
  
"Phoebe..." began Ross, "Come on stop, that was almost 9 or 10 years ago." Ross tried not to   
talk to loud cos he didn't want to wake Rachel. He knew that something was botheing her from   
the way she had reacted last night, so he wanted her to get some sleep.  
  
"Oh, come on, please, don't give me that!" Phoebe stated.  
  
"Phoebe!" Ross exclaimed. Rachel stirred and woke up. She realized that she was leaning on   
Ross.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Monica, are we nearly there yet...?" Joey whined. Monica and Chandler had swopped over so   
that she was driving.  
  
"No, Joey, play with Cori..." she answered.  
  
"Okay, fine," Joey sulked.  
  
"Do either of you think that Rachel has been acting a bit different lately?" Asked Monica.  
  
"Um...yeah I guess, what makes you say that?" Chandler said.  
  
"I don't know, she just does I guess." Monica replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry..." Rachel said as she lifted her head off Ross's shoulder. He smiled at her and that   
smile made her think of a peom she had once heard. She smiled back while she thought of how   
the words were so related to her life.  
  
  
My feelings have got stonger,  
In the years that have gone past,  
I'm waiting that much longer,  
The time is going to fast.  
I need you here by my side,  
To keep hold of my hand,  
Just wait for me to confide,  
So I don't crumble like the sand.  
I wish I could just tell you,  
Why I'm so deeply hurt,  
I want you to already know,  
Why he treated me like dirt.  
I'm scared he'll come and find me,  
And do it all over again,  
Where I won't be able to see,  
Just where he is and when.  
I need you here my friend,  
You're the only one can help me,   
Our problems we can mend,  
Cause you're sitting here right next to me.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Thanks for reading!! :) Please review! :) I hope you liked it...  
  
  
  
  



	3. part 3

  
  
Hey guys, I'm back again. Sorry this part took so long but i had exams and stuff :) Anyways, it  
is here now so see what you think!  
  
Disclaimer - i dont own any of these characters...if i did, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction!  
  
  
  
  
Insomnia - part 3  
  
  
  
"Yay, were here!!" Phoebe cried as she and Ross and Rachel fell through the door with all of   
their luggage (mostly Rachels). They were the first ones there, even though Chandler, Monica,  
Jey and Cori had all left before; they had had to stop about ten times because Joey and Cori   
both kept having to go to the bathroom.  
  
"when did Chandler say he would get here?" asked Ross.  
  
"They'll probably be about another half hour." Rachel said, seens as she was the one who had  
spok to them. She picked up one of her bags and carried it upstairs. Ross followed her with   
the nly bag he had brought and also one of Rachel's suitcases.  
  
"Rach, what room are you gonna have?"  
  
"That one..." Rachel pointed to a room and Ross dropped her suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Do you want me to bring your other suitcase up?" he asked.  
  
"Um...sure, yeah if you don't mind."  
  
"No problem, let me just take my bag into my room."  
  
"Thanks Ross!"  
  
He walked out of her room and into the room next door to hers. Rachel sat down on her bed.   
She ran her hand over the soft sheet and a shiver was sent through her. It was then that she   
said quietly, "why, why did you do this?" She quickly got up off the bed when she felt tears   
in her eyes and Ross appeared at the door.  
  
"Rach, whats wrong? You look upse." He asked curiously.  
  
Rachel got even more upset when he said this and she knew that she had to tell somebody. "Ross,  
I...I dont know how to explain. It hurts too much.  
  
"Ross picked up the suitcase and set it down on the floor in Rachel's room. He wallked over to  
her and gently pulled her into his arms to calm her down. "Rach, whatever it is, you can tell   
me."  
  
She quickly pulled away from him, almost afraid of his touch. "Ross this is really hard for me,  
I don't know quite how to tell you. You'll get mad at me for not saying anything to anyone  
before about it."  
  
"Rachel dont put words in my mouth, okay? Look, I'm not gonna get mad at you, you are obviously  
not okay and I am worried."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, so tell me what happened..." he said softly.  
  
"I went out one night, to a bar. I got really really drunk and I was having such a great time  
with this guy, that I didn't even think as I said yes when he invited me back to his apartment.  
I mean when you and I got drunk in Vegas, we got married! I really thought he was a nice guy,  
but things changed once we got back to his place. He asked me to go into his room with him as  
his room mate would probably be back soon; I agreed. Once we got in there he started undressing  
me, furiously trying to get my clothes off. I told him I didn't wan him to and pushed him away.  
He had got me though, there was nothing I could do when he pushed me down on the bed and...and.."  
  
At this point Rachel was crying and trying not to think about it.  
  
"Oh Rach..." Ross said softly. "I'm so sorry honey, that bastard! Did you know his name?"  
  
"No, Ross don't do anything, please!" Rach begged, still sobbing.  
  
"Rach, I wont do anything... I'd just like to give him a piece of my mind and a piece of my fist!"  
Ross was starting to get mad.  
  
"Ross you promissed you wouldn't get mad."  
  
"Rachel, that son of a bitch raped you!! I'm not mad at you, I am mad at him!"  
  
"Don't tell the others Ross, please..." Rach was starting to get scared. "This is just   
between you and me!"  
  
"Rach, we really should tell them! They are gonna find out sooner or later anyway! I guess we   
can keep it quiet for a while though..."  
  
"Thank you, it's just until I can deal with it, it wont be long." Rach said.  
  
Ross pulled her close to him and hugged her tight so that she wouldn't pull away again.   
"Rachel, I'm here for you okay? I don't want you to forget that, you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know Ross, thank you..." She quietly sobbed into his chest, feeling safe with his arms   
around her and that nothing could happen while they were holding her. She didn't want him to  
let go.  
  
"Hey you guys!!!!" Phoebe yelled up the stairs. "Everybody else has just got here!! She said   
excitedly.  
  
"Phoebe we will be right down," Ross called to her. He pulled away from Rachel and smiled at   
her and she smiled back with a thank you look in her eyes.  
  
They then left her room and walked down the stairs, to see Cori running in and looking for the  
bathroom.  
  
"Hey guys," Ross said, "you finally made it!"  
  
"Yeah, once Joey and Cori had relieved their bladders for like the hundreth time!" Chandler   
replied.  
  
"Hey!!" Joey defended hiself.  
  
"I think I am gonna head to the beach." Rachel said.  
  
"Okay we'll all be down in a bit!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"I'll come with you Rach." Ross said.  
  
"Could you just leave me for a while, i'd like to be by myself for a bit?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure no problem...need help bringing stuff in guys?" Ross said.  
  
"Thanks man!" Chandler said.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
Okay so there you go, you got to find out what was wrong...sorry if i copied anyones idea, but   
i did start this fic quite a while ago, but i only got round to writing this part so far but i   
already knew what was gonna happen. Anyway thank you so much for reading and i will post the   
next part once it is written :) Please could you just leave a little review...just to let me   
know what you think. Constructive critisism is more than welcome but please no flames...cos   
they dont help at all, except to make you feel bad :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
